Take off and landing procedures and other flight operations, can vary depending upon the type of weather conditions present, if it is day or night, the terrain, and the like. Adverse conditions may call for instrument landings which may be more constrained than a landing in clear conditions. For example the path of an aircraft may be more constrained. If the aircraft misses a landing it may have to go back to a known position to reinitiate the procedure, even if a more efficient path might be possible. This type of operation can be inefficient, for the aircraft, and for air traffic control, especially with increased air traffic at airports, and in the skies.
The presently available types of path choices may be due to the limitations of the aircraft instruments during operations under adverse conditions and providing a corresponding safety buffer for the aircraft. Under such atmospheric conditions it may be desirable to provide an improvement to such exemplary instrumented flight procedures.